The need for a reliable, economical push-push switch, having a minimum of moving parts for controlling a plurality of switching functions is apparent to those employing push-push switches for D.C. current in the automotive, marine and electronic industries, and the like.
One problem encountered with existing push-push switch technology is the eventual build-up of a film of dielectric material on the contact portion of the contactor as it alternately moves between the conductive terminals and the dielectric material. This shortens the life of the switch, as dielectric build-up fouls conductivity between the contact portion of the contact and the terminal, causing the switch in time to fail.
Another problem encountered with some push-push switches is the accidental actuation of the switch caused by vibration or tentative movement of the switch actuator.
Yet another problem encountered with D.C. current switching is the arcing between contactor and terminal as contact is made or broken.